


Установление личности М-21

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Gen, установление личности М-21
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 10:12:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18618523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: Дело о пропавшем/найденном оборотне.У Кромбелла никаких шансов





	1. Дело о пропавшем/найденном оборотне.

"Давайте исходить из того, что с самого начала подход к поиску информации о серии "М" был в корне неверным".  
Темноволосый молодой человек, прячущий глаза за длинной челкой многозначительно сделал паузу и, не дождавшись каких-либо попыток опровергнуть эти слова, озвучил свою идею вполне серьезным, но тем не менее весьма обнадеживающе бодрым тоном.  
\- Так как известно, что эксперимент за номером "М-21" и "М-24" признаны неудачными, о чем свидетельствует отметка в документе о закрытии дела, то можно предположить, что Кромбелл не дождался ожидаемых результатов предполагаемой модификации. Таким образом, можно предположить, что Кромбелл и сам не знал о сути проводимого эксперимента, либо он был лишь поверхностно осведомлен, либо вообще получил эту лабораторию в качестве "нагрузки" после расширения полномочий и повышения в должности куратора нескольких проектов. То есть исходные данные о первоначальных участниках проекта могут находиться у третьих лиц, непосредственно производящих предварительный отбор кандидатов в проект.   
Мы будем работать по схеме, как работала бы полиция, отдел по розыску пропавших или неустановленных лиц. Во-первых, если не в курсе, то процедура по обнулению памяти официально именуется термином "стирание личности". То есть удаляется информация соотносящаяся напрямую с идентификацией каждого отдельного человеке, его имя, фамилия, семейное положение, родственные связи, социальный статус и так далее. Все, что как правило связывается с понятием "индивидуальная личность". Однако же базовую память, такую как физиологические и эмоциональные предпочтения, устоявшиеся рефлекторные навыки как правило не затрагивают, иначе человек превращается в бессловесное животное, а то и растение. Пришлось бы его заново обучать ходить, говорить, обслуживать себя, одеваться, в общем никакого смыла и практической пользы. Как выразился некто по прозвищу "Унк", "память вычищают по самым хорошо заметным местам, а где-то по углам все равно остается немного информационного "мусора".   
При глубоком погружении в состояние измененного сознания, транса или гипноза, можно пробудить самые яркие детские воспоминания. Можно восстановить сенсорную, слуховую, зрительную или мышечно-двигательную память, чтобы сузить так называемый "ареал поиска". Является ли человек левшой, присутствует ли в его ранней речи какой-либо явственный диалектический акцент, либо в его повседневной деятельности присутствуют определенные характерные ритуалы. Знаете ли вы, что иннуиты используют около двадцати обозначений для разных характеристик снега, точно также, как для ловцов рыбы или устриц характерны свои выражения, свои действия.  
Одновременно мы определим всплески активной деятельности вербовочных организаций Союза, в определенные годы по разным причинам в тех или иных регионах мира поиск кандидатов для модифицирования значительно сокращался или увеличивался, а то и вовсе становился незаконным. Судя по характерному типу внешности и физическим характеристикам, М-21 с большей долее вероятности мог быть гражданином индустриально развитых стран Европейского или Американского континентов. Судя по отсутствию полной пигментации кожи характерной для негроидной расы, завербовали тебя все-таки не в каком-нибудь Йоханнесбурге или в Киншасе. Кроме того, не замечал в тебе склонности хорошо ориентироваться в лесу или на природе. Скорее всего, некто известный нам сейчас под кодовым именем "М-21" с некоторой долей вероятности является городским жителем. Для начала мы наложим друг на друга карты с наиболее вероятными зонами откуда мог быть "извлечен" данный объект и регионами, где в предполагаемый нами временной отрезок, наблюдался всплеск активной вербовки объектов для проведения экспериментов. Составим словесный, биометрический и визуальный портрет предполагаемой жертвы похищения, сопоставим имеющиеся данные по базам Интерпола как по розыску преступников, так и предполагаемых жертв преступлений. Сделаем ряд запросов в Бюро идентификации по розыску совершавших когда-либо уголовное либо административное правонарушение. Кроме того, существуют многочисленные списки военнослужащих, налогоплательщиков, списки системы социального страхования... Донорские организации и данные пациентов различных медицинских учреждений. В принципе, для очистки совести, можно поискать похожего на тебя человека среди мертвых.  
В общем, работа нам предстоит большая, зато задачи определены вполне посильные и конкретные.  
Тао закончил доклад и оглядел свою небольшую, но вполне боеспособную команду модифицированных.  
\- Где это ты нахватался таких полицейских словечек? - уважительно глянул на своего товарища М-Двадцать первый.  
Тао сделал неопределенный жест рукой и пожал плечами.  
\- Криминальные сериалы... "Без следа", "Ищейка", "C.S.I.: Место преступления" и детективы о Харри Холе.  
\- Не забудь еще "Шерлок Холмс", - иронично улыбнулся Такео.

19 сентября 2015


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> спецоперация членов ДА по поимке Кромбелла

Ранним субботним утром, спозаранку, оборотень решил в одиночестве постоять на балконе, привычно предаваясь вялотекущим размышлениям о перспективах выполнить данное когда-то своим бывшим товарищам по лаборатории обещание, отыскать информацию обо всех друзьях по серии М-100, о том, где сейчас Франкенштейн с Рэем, о том, как ничтожно малы его шансы стать когда-либо таким же сильным, и о том, что в конце концов, так все и происходит, кто-то другой определяет его судьбу, принимает значительные решения, а он только игрушка в руках более могущественных вершителей человеческих судеб.  
Помедитировав таким образом некоторое время, М-Двадцать первый решил узнать, чем занимаются его друзья.  
На чисто прибранной и выскобленной до стерильного блеска операционного блока, кухне не было ни Сейры, ни Такео. Со стороны лужайки перед особняком доносился рассерженный стрекот газонокосилки – сэр Кэриас Блостер придирчиво наблюдал за тем, как Раэль тщательно и безуспешно равнял и без того ухоженную траву, прямо-таки идиллия, как с картинки в рекламном буклете по продаже недвижимости в сельской местности Новой Англии.  
М-Двадцать первый спустился вниз в подземную лабораторию, где Сейра при элегантной поддержке Региса протирала пыль с верхних полок и других поверхностей медицинского оборудования.  
Оборотень спустился еще ниже.  
Первым делом бросилась в глаза очередная перемена в одежде хакера.  
\- Летный комбинезон пилота военно-воздушных сил НАТО, - не отрывая глаз от экрана ноутбука пояснил Тао.  
Оборотень даже не успел задать вопрос, у Тао, казалось, видеодатчики были встроены прямо в тело.  
Вместо этого М-Двадцать первый оглядел разложенный на полу и на столах аккуратными рядами, рассортированный видимо по степени мощности или еще по каким-то скрытым параметрам военный арсенал, над которым в задумчивости возвышался одетый в форму Союза Такео.  
\- И где ты только ее берешь? – удивился М-Двадцать первый, припоминая, что при отправке в Лукедонию снайпер тоже вырядился в свою любимую серую форму.  
\- В специализированном магазине, - коротко ответил снайпер, затем смягчился и пояснил – если нет моего размера, то заказываю через Интернет, есть специальные фирмы делающие поставки для любителей охоты, рыбалки или страйкбола…  
Стрелок еще раз окинул критическим взглядом разложенный на полу внушительный арсенал и с сожалением вздохнул:  
\- Сюда бы еще огнемет Хаммера, или хотя бы зенитно-ракетную установку типа «Стингер» или «Игла».  
Снайпер скрестил руки и в задумчивости стал теребить клапан кармана разгрузочного жилета.  
\- Может быть, заберем недостающее вооружение на ближайшей южно-корейской американской базе? Или, чтобы особо не светиться слетаем до Японии?  
М-Двацать первый потрясенно вглядывался в сосредоточенно хмурые лица своих друзей, вернее тех, что он когда-то считал своими друзьями.  
\- Вы что, вы действительно решили захватить американскую военную базу?  
\- Боюсь, что для штурма подземных баз Союза имеющегося вооружения недостаточно, - Тао соизволил наконец-то взглянуть на своего товарища и приветственно изобразил кривую улыбку.  
Такео согласно качнул хвостом:  
\- Вместе с переносным зенитно-ракетным комплексом и зенитно-ракетной установкой, при поддержке пары бойцов из КСА мы могли бы разве что захватить султанский дворец, или свергнуть правительство в каком-нибудь южно-африканском государстве, может быть захватить несколько малозначимых экспериментальных объектов Союза, расположенных в труднодоступных регионах мира, они всегда слабо укреплены, а наша цель немного сложнее…  
Ошеломленный М-Двадцать первый не верил своим глазам и ушам, может быть все это ему только снится? Может быть не было никакого освобождения из плена ДА-5 и его просто накачали наркотиками или ввели еще какую-нибудь психотропную хрень, с целью промыть мозги и заставить признаться в несуществующих преступлениях против агентов Союза или еще бог знает каких грехах?  
Тао нетерпеливым жестом отбросил лезущую в глаза челку и терпеливо, словно маленькому мальчишке, объяснил причину столь странного воинственного поведения бывших членов спецгруппы:  
\- Раз уж в компьютерах не нашлось никакой информации по вашей серии М-100, мы просто захватим Кромбела и заставим его рассказать нам правду об этом эксперименте. Я нашел кое-какие секретные разработки о действии некоторых химических веществ на людей, подвергшихся физической модификации, гарантия самого Франкенштейна! Полностью с тобой согласен, Такео, с тактическими ракетами будет гораздо легче проникнуть на территорию экспериментальной базы. О, в зоне доступности нашего будущего вертолета будет курсировать некий авианесущий крейсер…  
Ну теперь уж точно, у Кромбелла никаких шансов!

14 декабря 2015


End file.
